White Owl
by PerezLycan
Summary: AU. Chrome is starving for inspiration. Her paintings have lacked heart lately. Her view of the world she lives in has grown empty and bland. A city in the sky. The world below her, undiscovered, with breathtaking landscapes. Pilots dare to explore the uncharted dangers for treasure. Tsuna is our no good hero piloting his legendary aircraft. Rated for violence, scenes, and cursing
1. Chapter 1

_1_

 _Prologue_

 _Uninspired_

Chrome Dokuro's hair shrouded her eye. She adorably snored. Her body laid in bed, under the comfy blankets. A glimmer of the rising sun pierced her window.

Her other eye opened. She stared out the window-wall across her. It was starting to be a peaceful morning. She yawned, stretching her petite body. She sat up, and lazily ran her hands through her hair. She glared at the wooden floor. She raised her eye back at the window.

She sighed.

Another day.

Another pointless day of uninspired work.

She got out of bed walking to her closet. She was only in a over sized white t-shirt and grey underwear. She slipped on her pajamas. She glanced out the window one more time. The sky across the horizon, it no longer inspired her. She sighed again, before closing her bedroom door and walking out. She didn't even glance at the canvas or her brush resting on the corner by the window. A weak wind snuck through a small opening of her window. It was gentle enough to drop her brush off the easel, and tap the floor.

Chrome did her usual morning routine. Get ready for work. Nothing special. Her tummy grumbled. Her kitchen was empty. She went another day without breakfast. The irony of her job. She stared at the mirror one last time to make sure her pineapple style was decent.

She held an empty gaze of a lifeless vessel. Bored. She left her apartment room. She walked directly from the hallway, down stairs, to her job. A café directly downstairs from her home. She barely made any money, from the failing business. Her paintings never turned a profit.

She was the typical starving artist. Craving inspiration from the world.

She draped on her apron walking behind the counter. Her boss, Kawahira, held a smile as they prepared for the day.

"Make sure to give all our customers an honest smile, Chrome. They can tell when your heart's not in it."

"Yes, Kawahira." She nodded, forcing a smile at him.

He knew it was a lie, but smiled back nonetheless. "I'm sure you'll find motivation to paint again. Frustration is just a part of life."

And that frustrated her even more. He already knew what was bothering her. "Um, Kawahira, haven't you ever wondered what's down there?" Chrome asked a question everyone eventually asks.

Kawahira's glasses shined with a glare. "I have. I'm sure everyone wants to find out, what the world below us, has to offer, but curiosity and greed walk a fine line next to eachother. I believe it is best to leave such dangers alone."

"Have your ever met one? I mean the brave pilots who venture below the sea of clouds to recover treasures from the Earth."

"...Yes, he was a great man. He came here many times before his last journey..." Kawahira readjusted his glasses, standing infront of the door to his store. He flipped the sign from closed to open. "What is all this about, Chrome?"

She bit her lip, she obviously hit a nerve. But she still wanted to voice her thoughts. "I want to paint, Kawahira. I want paint the truth of that world."

"And will that be your answer?"

She gasped back... "I hope so?"

"Hope is enough of an inspiration." He fixed a messy cloth on the table next to the front door. "Why not paint what you believe woud be down there?"

"You want me to paint a lie?"

He chuckled at her crinkled nose. "No, but perhaps an illusion."

"An illusion?"

The bell chimed as someone entered.

Kawahira instantly nudged Chrome to take care of the customer.

"Eh." She walked around the counter, trying not to display her social awkwardness.

The teen attempted to take a seat by the table infront of the only window. He pulled out the chair, but his bottom slipped off the edge and he fell. "Hiee!" He instantly blushed at his bumbling mess. The chair had flipped and landed on top of him.

Chrome took out her pen and notepad. She kept her smile plastered, but a sweatdrop grew. "Welcome to the Checkerface Café, would you like some of our famous coffee." She read like a script.

Kawahira kept a straight faced smile. Chrome was always disconnected from reality. She could at least offer to help the poor boy.

"Eh... Sure?" He nodded to the ceiling in defeat. The chair over his stomach. She didn't care about his slip up? He fixed himself and the chair. "Sorry." He readjusted the cloth on the table, that Kawahira had recently fixed.

"Don't worry. One cup of coffe. Anything else?"

He gasped back at her melancholic voice. He scratched his cheek, looking to the window. "Um, no coffe is fine."

She didn't bother to scribble his order. She tucked her note pad and pen. Her doodles absent since last month.

Kawahira chuckled, handing her the coffe pot over the counter. "Chrome, he's the only one here. Tend to him, don't avoid him."

"Eh." She whispered back. She forced a nod with her head. "Yes, Kawahira." She walked back to the young adult. He was staring off over the sea of clouds beneath them.

She poured the coffee in his mug and placed it on the table. She enjoyed the view with him. "Have you ever wondered...?" She mesmerized.

"Hmp, ah thank you." He stared off with her. He nodded his head with a shine in his eyes. "I've been down there. There's a lot to discover... It's dangerous, but beautiful." He mumbled taking a sip. He burned his tounge and stuck it out.

She ignored his failure. She was captivated by his words. "Really?" Tilting her head like an innocent doll.

He sucked in and blew cold air over his tounge. He shifted his eyes to her. She was curiously gazing at him. He gave an uneasy laugh before straightening his face. "Um, yea, I'm a pilot. I've-"

Chrome placed the coffee pot on the table. She scooted onto the chair across from him. She skidded in. She placed her elbows on the white tablecloth. She rested her cheeks on her hands. Her bangs swept over her eyepatch. A hauntingly quiet voice. An ever vanishing lullaby. "Please go on, eto..."

"Oh, um, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's nice to meet you." He took another sip of his hot beverage. He burned his throat this time. "Ow."

"Chrome Dokuro." She freed one hand, hiding her first giggle in weeks. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She rested her cheek back on her palm. Her enticing, parted, smile. "Tsunayoshi, please tell me more about the world below our sky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my new story.**

 **IMPORTANT: Tsuna's ship in this story kind of looks like a hybrid of White Glint from the Armored core series, except instead of a mecha it's a aircraft like the Swordfish II from Cowboy bebop. I don't really know how else to describe it. But I will try here and there, because it is important.**

 _2_

Chrome dropped her luggage waiting for him. "He told me to wait at the docks." She was at the end of her small city. It was one of the many islands floating in the sky. She had drawn it from every angle given. She had read books of neighboring sky cities, but not much on the world below. The weather down there was said to be extraordinarily active. Some nights she couldn't sleep because of the booming thunderstorms whenever the clouds grew dark below.

The docks had airships tied to the ends of the individual runways. They were able to float at their altitude and travel across the sky. His vessel wasn't a ship. It was an aircraft able to descend below the sea of clouds.

* * *

 _Chrome sighed again, but ended it with a smile. The lights to her studio-flat like room were on. Her painting was finished. It was of a clear night sky. The same one she was staring at. She hung it up on a wall. "I'm not going to draw what's down there until I see it for myself. I don't want an illusion."_

 _She stayed up all night reminiscing the conversation her and Tsunayoshi shared. She took off her eye patch. She laid in bed. Her forearm covered her eyes. The always clear moon illuminated the wall her bed rested by. "I want to know more, Tsunayoshi, about that world." With those thoughts she faded to sleep, catching a glimpse of the moon one more time._

 _The next morning, Chrome did her usual routine, but with a bounce in her step. She kept rechecking her mirror, making sure her hair and face were perfect._

 _"You seem excited today, Chrome." Kawahira commented, hearing her skip down stairs to the store._

 _"Ara, you think so?" She flashed him a smile, this time it was sincere._

 _He repaid it equally, but shook off her question. "Let's get ready for today."_

 _"Yes!" It was her quiet voice, but it echoed with anticipation for his arrival again._

* * *

The wind blew as she searched left and right for his vessel. Today was the first day of her voyage. Her lips curved upward seeing a white aircraft soar to the island, it tilted, and it's wing skimmed on the clouds.

* * *

 _Closing time._

 _She was at the same table were they shared a long conversation the day before._

 _Kawahira was behind the counter. He was brewing one more pot of coffe. This was the fist time he had seen her excited for a long while._

 _"Kawahira, I'm done stacking up the chairs." She still had the glimmer of excitement in her voice. He pondered why._

 _He nodded. "Thank you Chrome. One more thing, if you can."_

 _"Yes. What is it?"_

 _"Share a cup of coffee with an old man."_

 _And they both shared a smile._

 _"Of course."_

 _Kawahira asked her about the young lad that came into his café yesterday. "It's unfortunate he didn't come by again today." He put his coffee mug on counter after taking a sip._

 _Chrome shook her head, her pineapple spike's swaying like a palm tree. "It's ok. Pilots never stay in one place for long, but I know he'll come back."_

 _He rose an eyebrow. "Oh, why's that?"_

 _She giggled. "Because he said your coffee was the best he ever had."_

 _He shared in her laugh. "Is that so?"_

 _"I think he is right Kawahira."_

* * *

She had to take a step back. His ship was docking. It's wings folded into the aircraft like an owl. He waved, opening a hatch like beak, from the front. "Chrome!" He walked down the ramp it turned into.

She placed one of her bags down and waved back. "Tsunayoshi!"

* * *

 _A few months had passed. Her art work was stale again. She was dusting off the counter, with a frown. Today was one of those days were she lost hope of ever seeing the pilot again. "I should of asked him to take me." She stared at her reflection on the polished counter. She forced a smile. If she did see him again, she would ask. With that, she gained some of her lost hope._

* * *

"My ship isn't where we are gonna stay. We have a bigger ship. It's not the best, but it soars in the sky like a true bird."

"We?" Following him up the ramp.

Tsuna cringed. "Th-That's right, I forgot to mention my partner." 'Crap she's gonna be scared of Xanxus!' He forced a useless chuckle. "Hehe, sorry."

She shook her head with a smile. "I'm sure he's nice, like you."

'That can't be farther from the truth...' "He's, ugh, kind in his own way." 'Like purposely missing, when he throws one of his bottles.'

* * *

 _The night-time thunder boomed underneath their small café. Everything vibrated, once a while. They were alone in the dinner. Only her and Kawahira. The door chimed open and shut._

 _'Right before closing.' An internal sigh. She quickly put on her service mask. "Hello, welcome to the Checkerface-" She dropped her fake smile._

 _"H-Hey! You guys still open?" He had sprinted from the docks to the upper levels of the city._

 _"Y-Yes Tsunayoshi!-" She gasped, trying to take back her own excitement. "Please, this way." Guiding him to the same table next to the window._

 _Kawahira smiled as he cleaned the counter. He didn't care to over hear their conversation. He wasn't the least bit surprised the next morning when Chrome told him, she would be leaving with Tsunayoshi to find a new passion in her art. "It's out there somewhere, I just know it!"_

* * *

~End of Prologue~


End file.
